


Hot Stuff

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: There's 'hot'.   There's 'hotter'.  Then - there's Sorcha MacKenzie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for a set of Chief/female character short stories as a special birthday gift. Here is the first of three, admittedly very short.
> 
> Happy upcoming birthday, my friend.

Sorcha MacKenzie was misnamed, Chief decided. Should have been named Scorch'ya, cause the fiery little brunette could do that, no doubt about it. Chief could still feel the scorch marks! Yeah, Sorcha was what Casino would have called 'one hell of a hot dame!'. Casino had a lot of experience with those; Chief, not so much.

In fact, Chief was a little puzzled about why the young Scottish woman had zeroed in on him instead of Casino, considering the appreciative looks and even more appreciative words the safecracker was giving the visitor to their village. 

Just there for a couple of weeks, doing research in Meghada O'Donnell's library, doing a little 'picking her brain', as Sorcha and Meghada had explained, though that had gotten a concerted 'EWWW!' from everyone who heard that explanation, Sorcha was obviously on the lookout for something outside those books. 

What, she hadn't expressed, not in so many words, not even to her hostess. But she was looking for something more than a simple toss, since she hadn't responded to Casino's blandishments with more than just a vague smile. Just WHAT she was looking for, that remained to be seen. Well, whatever she was looking for, it seemed she thought Chief maybe had it, and she was bound and determined to find out for sure. 

Even Meghada, watching in more than a little amusement, had to admit she'd never seen a more efficient job of cutting and cornering than Sorcha did with Chief. Introduced at 7:00 p.m. at the pub, headed for a room upstairs by 8:30 p.m, Chief looking almost as bewildered as his team mates he'd left sitting at the table below.

Casino frowned in bewilderment and asked everyone at the table, "what the hell just happened??!"

The various comments did nothing to lessen his confusion, but it did provide amusement to the participants.

Meanwhile, Chief and Sorcha barely made it to the bedroom when she turned, smiled a triumphant smile. 

"Ach, thought we'd never get away. Ye really are a braw one, if a bit shy; I do like that in a man. Better than one who's well radge, like yer loud friend downstairs."

By then she had his shirt undone, and was running her fingers over his chest, then even lower.

"Ye dinnae mind if I'm a bit bold, I hope. Never saw the sense in holding back, not if I see something I like. Don't like to waste time, you see."

Well, he didn't see she was holding back or wasting any time, and while he thought her progress on his clothes was more than a little bold, he wasn't about to shove her aside. A few hot kisses, and his clothes were disappearing under her talented fingers, then hers starting doing the same. By then her fingers were showing just how talented they truly were, her mouth deciding to make it a competition.

Downstairs, the guys kept glancing up toward the ceiling, to where those three bedrooms were located. At first, just in surprise at how quickly Chief had been snared, maybe that he'd even gone along with the whole idea. Later? Well, those squeals and cries, the thumping from the bed banging the wall, all that sometimes hit during a lull in the noise of the pub's clientele, and got everyone's attention.

Later, much much later, as Chief pulled his clothes on, making his farewells to the slyly-grinning woman sprawled among the covers, he was more than a little surprised how his evening had gone too. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that wild experience. {"Like being at the tail end of a line of kids playing Crack The Whip! Think maybe I pulled a muscle or two!"}

Chief thought then that he would have been happy enough starting a little slower, a little more basic, build up to some of the more athletic activities. Later, certainly by the time she departed, he figured out that, for Sorcha, that WAS slow and basic. By the time they parted ways, when Sorcha left to join up with her unit in Glasgow, Chief decided he'd not only 'been around the block a time or two' (as Casino described his own varied sexual experiences), he'd gone on an extended tour of the city. Maybe several cities.

It had been an interesting two weeks, he had to admit. It sure had been exhausting; he figured he'd lost probably ten pounds, maybe more, since he'd started up with Sorcha, and was starting to maybe believe that story of Goniff's, about losing half his body weight while working for that needy woman in his youth, him never gaining it back. 

"Figure I'd be skinny as him, I try to keep up this pace!"

In the end he'd explained to Goniff, "no, I didn't ask her to stay, and I don't plan to go visiting her either. The way I figure it - I can keep it going til I'm sixty, maybe, playing it smart, taking it kinda easy - or I can stick with Sorcha and wear it out within the year. Figure I'm maybe better off going for the long haul."

But when Actor and Casino came in to find out what had caused that huge uncontrolled outburst of laughter from the Englishman, they never DID get a straight answer, just that exchange of grins between their two team mates.


End file.
